Our sins
by Owloka
Summary: Sosok Fang seolah hidup abadi di mansion tempat dia mencabut nyawanya sendiri. Menghantui Kaizo dengan dosa yang telah dia perbuat pada sosok yang memberikan tujuan hidup baginya.
1. The beginning of his suffering

**BBB HANYA MILIK ANIMONSTA**

**SEMOGA TERHIBUR**

* * *

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka bunga, tapi aku merasa aneh jika datang tanpa membawa apapun." Sai memutar-mutar dua batang mawar di tangannya, sejenak ragu untuk meletakannya di atas gundukan tanah yang telah ditumbuhi rumput hijau "Setidaknya adikmu suka." Sai berlutut dan meletakan kedua mawar itu di depan dua batu nisan di depannya.

Sudah tiga bulan ini dia tidak menjenguk mereka, biasanya Sai akan menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir sekitar seminggu sekali, namun kesibukkannya mencegah Sai untuk mengunjungi mereka akhir-akhir ini, membuat rasa bersalah dan kerinduan menjamur di dadanya.

"Aku menemukan anak-anak dengan bakat menarik, aku merekrut mereka dan membuat sebuah tim, dalam hanya beberapa bulan mereka berhasil membuat terobosan dari proyek gagal yang terdahulu." Sai diam sejenak, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melaporkan perkembangan perusahaan pada mantan atasannya ini, tapi sekarang laporannya kian bertahap berubah menjadi curahan hati.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau kuat mengelola banyaknya input output dan segala tetek bengek perusahaan, aku dibuat uring-uringan hanya karena kepala divisi periklanan." Sai menghelap napas, dia lelah, dia tahu seharusnya di waktu luangnya sekarang dia gunakan untuk istirahat, namun bukannya mengendarai mobil ke apartmennya, dia justru banting stir menuju mansion ini. Di sinilah mantan atasan yang mewariskan perusahaannya itu sekarang bersemayam, tepat di sebelah makam adiknya sendiri.

Secara teknis mansion ini telah menjadi properti miliknya, namun Sai memutuskan untuk membiarkan mansion itu apa adanya, dia lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah apartment sederhana tanpa latar belakang daripada mansion besar yang jelas mengandung terlalu banyak kenangan ini.

Sai memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya tercebur ke dalam memori yang tidak pernah ikut terkubur bersama dengan kedua orang di depannya. Jika saja Sai membiarkan dirinya termenung beberapa saat di mansion ini, suara dari seseorang yang dia kenal akan memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sai menoleh ke mansion yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya, mansion itu tetap terlihat indah, Sai menjaganya dengan baik sepeninggal penghuni yang lalu, dulu setelah kematian Kaizo, hal yang ingin Sai lakukan untuk pertama kali adalah meruntuhkan mansion itu, namun sesuatu mencegahnya, sesuatu yang sama seperti detik ini.

Dua tahun kejadian itu telah berlalu, namun Sai masih dapat melihat sosok yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu berada di sana, sosok yang duduk di bingkai jendela sembari membaca buku kesukaannya. Fang seakan-akan masih berada di sana, menunduk menatap buku, sekali-kali pandangannya akan berubah melihat ke halaman mansion, saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Fang akan tersenyum dan melambai-lambai riang.

Sai tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak ingin membalas lambaian itu tapi kesadarannya masih cukup bagus sehingga dapat mengusir bayangan Fang. Saat Sai mengerjapkan mata, bayangan Fang musnah, digantikan oleh bingkai jendela yang tertutup rapat beserta gorden violetnya yang menutup kamar kosong itu. Tangan setengah terangkat itu seketika jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Kehampaan menghujam dadanya. Ada saat Sai menunggu-nunggu bayangan itu untuk muncul di depannya, namun tidak dapat Sai pungkiri kalau dia juga ingin mengenyahkan bayangan itu, berharap selamanya untuk tidak muncul kembali.

Tidak ada sudut di mansion ini yang bebas dari bayangan Fang, dulu pernah saat Sai berjalan-jalan di halaman mansion ini, dia melihat sosok kecil Fang yang berlari-lari mengejar kucing liar di halaman. Sai melupakan fakta sepenuhnya bahwa saat itu Fang telah pergi, kaki Sai bergerak sendiri mengejar sosok kecil Fang, senyuman kecil bahkan tergambar di wajahnya saat itu. Dia mengikuti sosok itu berlari hingga masuk ke dalam pavilion tempat sosok itu dikuburkan, saat melihat nisan bertuliskan nama Fang diatasnya, Sai merasa dadanya dihajar.

Sai kira bayangan itu muncul karena dia sedang sangat berduka, namun bayangan-bayangan lain terus bermunculan, seperti sosok remaja Fang yang sibuk menggali tanah dengan sekop kecilnya, menanam bibit-bibit bunga untuk memperindah halaman hijaunya. Sai harus kuat untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah tipuan alam bawah sadarnya, jika tidak, saat matanya mengerjap bayangan itu tidak akan musnah.

Sai bertanya-tanya apa ini yang dihadapi Kaizo pasca kematian Fang? Bayangan adiknya yang menghantuinya di setiap inci mansion sehingga Kaizo memutuskan untuk menyusul ketempat adiknya berada?

Mungkin sebenarnya bukan Fanglah yang menghantui mereka, namun dosa mereka pada Fang yang selama ini mengantui mereka, rasa bersalah akibat merenggut kehidupan Fang, merenggut kehidupan normal yang menjadi hak anak itu, mengurungnya di dalam penjara yang dipoles sebagai rumah mereka.

Mansion ini sebenarnya penjara yang dibangun Kaizo untuk adiknya. Mansion ini menjadi saksi kegilaan Kaizo, mansion ini juga menjadi saksi kematian mereka. Jika saja Sai tidak berhati-hati, mungkin saja mansion ini juga akan menjadi saksi akhir kehidupannya.

Berkali-kali Sai membaca kedua batu nisan itu, tiada waktu dimana hatinya tidak terasa tertusuk akibat kegagalannya mengambil keputusan. Dua nama dengan marga yang sama, mereka lahir terpaut 10 tahun jauhnya, namun kematian mereka bahkan tidak terpisah hingga sebulan lamanya.

Sai masih belum habis pikir, sahabatnya yang dia kenal, sepanjang yang dia tahu tidak memiliki kelemahan. Kaizo yang berkali-kali menang dalam berbagai permainan ranah bisnis politik lawan, Kaizo yang namanya begitu mahsyur dalam dunia bisnis politik kotor ini, ambruk saat adiknya meninggalkannya. Sai menghela napas, mungkin selama ini dia tidak mengenal Kaizo sebaik yang dia pikirkan.

Sai merasa bodoh, membiarkan segalanya berlalu di depannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia terlalu ragu untuk melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa Sai menganggap penjagaan Kaizo pada Fang dulu dia anggap normal, bagaimana mungkin dia tanpa mempertanyakan apapun segera percaya kalau Fang memang menderita penyakit? Jawabannya hanya satu, dia memang bodoh.

Pertama kali Sai bertemu dengan Kaizo adalah saat mereka berumur 18 tahun, di pasar kecil tempat orang orang berkelas atas seperti Kaizo dan Fang seharusnya tidak ada. Namun tempat itu justru menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

Sai hidup tidak mengenal orangtua ataupun saudara, sejauh yang dia ingat, Sai selalu hidup di bawah gubuk-gubuk usang yang dapat roboh jika terkena sedikit tiupan angin, hidupnya hanya diisi dengan mengamen, makan dan tidur, tujuan hidupnya hanyalah bertahan hidup dan makan kenyang.

Saat dia menginjak remaja, Sai memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari pekerjaan, tentu saja sulit baginya yang tidak pernah sekolah, satu-satunya pendidikan yang dia terima hanyalah dari kelas umum di bawah jembatan yang diadakan oleh komunitas-komunitas mahasiswa, disana dia belajar membaca dan menghitung seadanya.

Nasib masih berkata lain untuknya, sebuah toko service tua yang dimiliki oleh kakek galak merekrutnya untuk menjadi tukang bersih bersih, Sai segera menerimanya, dapat berkerja di ruangan dingin dan tidak pengap sangat lebih baik daripada mengamen di bawah sinar matahari.

Sebelumya Sai tidak pernah menyangka dia punya bakat dalam bidang mesin, dia dapat memeras ilmu hanya dengan melihat para pekerja service bekerja. Dalam sebulan Sai berhasil menservice berbagai perangkat mesin yang bahkan gagal diperbaiki oleh para pekerja lain.

Banyak sisa-sisa mesin yang tidak terpakai dari toko itu, saat kakek galak membuangnya, Sai akan memungutnya dan merakitnya kembali untuk dibuat mainan dan mungkin jika bisa, dia akan menjualnya di pasar. Hasil uangnya bisa dia belikan buah yang selalu dia ingin coba makan, Sai bosan hanya dapat memakan jambu asam dan cherry kecil dari pohon liar dan terkadang kalau sedang hoki dia bisa makan mangga dan pisang hasil meminta tanpa izin dari si pemiliknya.

Jadi, Sai benar-benar membuatnya, dari sisa-sisa mesin itu Sai merancang berbagai mainan yang dapat bergerak tanpa menggunakan baterai atau tenaga lainnya, dia membuat berbagai macam mainan dengan berbagai bentuk, dari mainan menyerupai boneka manusia hingga ke kendaraan dan hewan. Masing-masing bisa bergerak dengan baik tanpa perlu diisi tenaga apapun.

Datanglah hari di mana dia menjual semua mainan itu, di pasar kecil yang ramai, tempat Sai biasa mengamen, yang selalu diisi oleh teriakan penjual dan tawa anak-anak yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dari Sai. Melihat anak-anak itu bermain hanya menggunakan tongkat dan ranting, membuat sai berubah pikiran, Sai pada akhirnya memberikannya secara percuma.

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah pasar itu, tawa dari yang muda hingga yang tua mengisi tempat kumuh itu dengan ramainya, semuanya gembira dan terhibur berkat mainan yang dia buat, melihatnya memancing kesenangan aneh di dalam diri Sai, saat melihat mainannya hampir habis, dia kembali mengorek-ngorek sisa mesin dan merakit mainan lain, kali ini mainannya berbentuk seekor naga.

Saat merakitnya, Sai merasakan ada tatapan mata yang memandangnya dan benar saja, seorang anak dengan sweater ungu menutupi kepalanya sedang menatapnya serius, melihat anak itu, mengingatkan Sai akan dirinya yang kerap memelototi pekerja service.

Sai tersenyum "Kau mau?" Sai mengulurkan mainan naga yang baru saja selesai.

Anak itu terlihat seperti anak perempuan, namun saat tangannya menggapai mainan naga, kupluk sweaternya tertarik hingga Sai melihat potongan rambutnya, ternyata anak laki-laki.

Naga mainan itu, seperti mainan lainnya, karena tidak butuh tenaga apapun untuk menggerakkannya, butuh tata cara untuk menjalankan mekanismenya, Sai ingin menunjukkannya seperti dia mengintruksikan anak-anak lain untuk menjalankan mainannya, namun anak yang satu ini tanpa diberi tahupun seperti telah memahaminya dengan baik.

Anak itu menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh seseorang demi menyalakan mainan naga itu, baru saat itu Sai sadar kalau anak itu tidak sendiri, anak itu bersama seseorang yang mirip dengannya, sudah jelas pasti adalah kakaknya, yang saat itu memperhatikan lekat-lekat adiknya tanpa berkata apapun.

Mainan naga itu terbang di atas tanganya, si anak tersenyum dan menunjukkannya pada kakaknya.

"Abang lihat! Bagus ya." ucapnya gembira "Kakaknya hebat sekali." matanya yang membulat besar penuh takjub diarahkan pada Sai, wajahnya berseri-seri menenangkan, tatapannya memberikan kehangatan, seperti segala hal yang baik berada di sana dan perlahan menularinya "Kakak mirip abang, bisa buat apa saja." ucapnya menggemaskan.

Si abang hanya mengangguk "Kalau kau mau, beli saja, lalu segera pulang ya."

"Tidak apa-apa." potong Sai, sedikit tersipu akibat pujian dari bocah kecil "Aku tidak menjualnya, kalau mau ambil saja, lagipula aku menyusunnya dari rongsokkan, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kualitasnya, esok hari mainan itu bisa saja sudah rusak."

Si anak terlihat bingung.

Kakaknya mengambil mainan itu dari tangan adiknya, menelitinya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya kembali menggenggam tangan adiknya.

Selama si abang memperhatikan mainan yang Sai buat, Sai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok kakak beradik itu. Sai tahu mereka bukan berasal dari daerah ini, dari pakaian mereka yang terlihat mewah, licin, tanpa bekas jahitan dan noda, mereka jelas orang berada, dan untuk apa orang berada seperti mereka bisa ada di sini?

"Kau membuat ini dari sisa-sisa mesin bukan?" tanya si abang.

Sai mengerjap, pertanyaannya memutus lamunannya "Ah iya."

"Aku beli ini."

Sai menggeleng "Tidak usah ambil saja."

"Kubeli."

"Ambil saja."

"Akan kubeli." katanya ngotot.

"Sudah kubilang, mainan itu dari sampah, esok hari mungkin sudah rusak, jadi ambil saja."

"Berapa harganya."

Sai mendengus, mulai kesal, apa dia telah salah berucap hingga orang ini jadi ngotot sekali, apa jangan-jangan memberikan sesuatu yang gratis pada orang kaya itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan?

Lelah dengan perdebatan ini, Sai akhirnya mengalah "Baiklah kalau begitu, lima ribu saja."

"Terlalu murah."

Kemarahan Sai tersulut "Lalu kau mau berapa hah? Ya sudahlah terserah kau mau bayar berapa, kuterima."

"Kalau begitu." Si abang merogoh ke dalam kemejanya, Sai tidak repot-repot mengecek berapa yang sedang orang itu keluarkan, dia segera menerimanya saat abang dari anak itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sai mematung saat melihat jumlah uang yang diterimanya, dengan itu dia bisa makan dua bulan sampai kenyang.

"hei, i… ini kebanyakan…." Ucap Sai gelagapan tidak percaya, baru kali ini dia memgang uang sebanyak ini.

Si abang kembali memberikan mainan itu pada adiknya yang menerimanya dengan gembira "Mainannya memang murah dan kualitasnya masih sangat buruk." ucapnya, yang membuat kemarahan sai agak tersulut "Tapi bakatmu itu sangat mahal."

Sai melongo mendengarnya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kubeli."

Sai gelagapan, mainannya sudah habis semua, lalu apa yang dia ingin beli? Meja tempat dia jualan?

"Apa yang mau kau beli?" tanya Sai.

Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya "Aku ingin membelimu."

Mengingat itu, senyum lebar terukir di wajah Sai. Masa lalunya yang satu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya dan dijadikan harta karunnya. Awalnya saat mendengar itu, dia kira Kaizo ingin membeli tubuhnya agar bisa menjual organ tubuhnya ke pasar gelap, atau mungkin Kaizo ingin membelinya untuk menjualnya kembali sebagai gigolo, ternyata saat itu Kaizo merekrutnya sebagai karyawan di perusahaannya.

Maka dari itu dimulailah hidup baru Sai, di bawah kepemimpinan Kaizo, dia mengecap apa itu pendidikan sebenarnya, entah bagaimana potensi tersembunyi Sai di bidang teknologi akhirnya berhasil menampilkan diri dan meluap-luap. Itu semua berkat Kaizo, Sai memuja muja sosoknya. Terkadang Kaizo terlihat seperti dewa, di perusahaannya Sai bertemu dengan banyak orang yang senasib dengannya, nasib mereka diubah oleh mendiang orangtua Kaizo, dan putra pertamanya meneruskan jejak orangtuanya.

Siapa pula yang dapat menebak, sosok sempurna seperti Kaizo menyimpan kegelapan.

Dari banyaknya karyawan diperusahaan itu, hanya Sai yang pernah menyaksikan sosok Fang. Mereka tahu mendiang pimpinan mereka punya dua anak, tapi hingga saat ini anak kedua mereka tidak pernah menampilkan wujudnya.

Sai menghabiskan 4 tahun di perusahaan itu tanpa dapat pernah kembali bertemu dengan Fang. Terkadang saat dia bertemu dengan pimpinannya, saat waktunya tepat, dia akan mengajak bicara kaizo dan memberikan rangkaian mainan terbarunya untuk Fang.

Kaizo hanya menatapnya datar, namun tidak menolaknya, hal itu terus berlanjut setiap tahun, bagi Sai, Fang juga menjadi penyelamat hidupnya, jika saja Fang tidak menemukannya, mungkin Kaizo tidak akan merekrutnya, Sai menjadikan sosok kecil Fang sebagai motivasinya, proyek-proyek kedepan dia berhasil kembangakan dengan angan-angan dapat melihat tatapan penuh kagum dari anak itu lagi. Dan entah kenapa angan-angan tatapan itu selalu berhasil, tatapan itu berhasil mendorongnya untuk menciptakan terobosan fantastis, tatapan itu berhasil membuatnya masuk kedalam tim proyek utama. Membuat dirinya bekerja di sisi Kaizo.

"Perkembanganmu pesat." ucap Kaizo sembari membaca dokumen proyek Sai di kantornya

Dia sedang duduk di belakang mejanya, terlihat gagah, berwibawa dan berkarisma, tidak ada satupun karyawan wanita disini yang tidak kejang-kejang saat bertemu dengannya, bahkan Sai menjadi saksi mata melihat preman yang bergelinjang riang melihat Kaizo saat mereka terakhir kali melakukan survei lapangan. Sungguh luar biasa manusia yang satu ini atau jangan jangan dia bukan manusia?

"Harus kuakui perkembanganmu menjadi yang terbaik diantara karyawan yang lain." Kaizo memasukkan dokumennya kembali keda lam map.

"Kurasa harus kukatakan semua berkat adikmu." balas Sai.

Kaizo menatapnya tajam, dahinya berkerut "Adikku?"

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Sai.

Di depannya kaizo menatapnya dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pimpinannya, Sai melanjutkan "Tatapannya seperti memberi kekuatan, entah kenapa mata itu seperti mengandung sihir, matanya seakan akan mengandung kebahagian yang tanpa pamrih dia berikan pada orang di sekitarnya, tatapan adikmu yang memberikanku motivasi untuk selalu berkembang." Sai terdiam sebentar "Kurasa perkembanganku terwujud pesat karena entah kenapa, aku ingin melihat kembali tatapan itu."

Kaizo menggeleng terheran-heran "Omong kosong perkataanmu itu."

Sai hanya tertawa kecil "Tapi aku yakin kau juga merasakannya, tatapan itu memberikan kekuatan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya."

Kaizo tidak menjawab, tidak berekspresi apapun, tanpa Sai sadari pengakuannya saat itu dia berhasil menghancurkan dinding besar didalam diri kaizo, yang sekaligus membuka pintu pertemanan antara dirinya dan Kaizo. Yang berhasil membawanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan Fang.

Sosok Fang, baru dia temui kembali setelah 6 tahun kesetiaannya, Sai tidak pernah menyangka Kaizo menaruh kepercayaan pada dirinya sehingga diizinkan untuk mengetahui seluk beluk masa lalu dan keluarga Kaizo, Sai merasa bahwa kekagumannya selama ini hanya rasa sepihak saja. Namun ternyata Kaizo juga menganggap hubungan kemitraan mereka telah berubah menjadi pertemanan, hubungan yang memang selalu diimpi-impikan oleh Sai.

Sai kembali bertemu Fang di hari ulang tahun Fang yang ke empat belas, dia diundang oleh Kaizo untuk datang ke pesta taman kecil mereka di mansion ini. Terakhir kali Sai melihatnya, Fang masih berusia 8 tahun, dengan wajah menyerupai anak perempuan. Di umurnya yang ke empat belas anak itu terlihat seperti versi kecil Kaizo, dia sudah masuk kemasa pubertas yang membuat suaranya sedikit memberat berbeda dari terakhir Sai mendengar suara yang berisi pujian di pasar itu.

Fang anak yang penurut, wajahnya rupawan persis seperti abangnya. Senyuman Fang yang tidak pernah pudar, matanya yang sewarna dengan mata abangnya dibingkai kacamata itu memiliki sorotan lembut dan hangat, seperti yang pernah Sai rasakan sebelumnya, seakan-akan segala kebaikan berada di sana, berbeda dari sorotan mata abangnya yang dingin dan keras. Tutur katanya yang lembut dan polos, sejalan dengan dirinya yang tidak tercemar dunia luar.

Sai tidak dapat membayangkan topeng macam apa yang Fang gunakan untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kesepiannya selama ini. Terkurung di sebuah mansion yang hanya diisi oleh dia dan abangnya. Mansion ini besar, mewah dengan berbagai ruang yang tidak pernah Sai bayangkan, Kaizo yang mendesainnya sendiri agar adiknya mendapatkan apapun yang dia butuhkan di rumah itu. Apapun kecuali kebebasan.

Bayang-bayang kematian orangtuanya memicu kegilaan di dalam diri Kaizo, ketakutan untuk kehilangan sisa keluarga terakhirnya mendorong Kaizo untuk memenjarakan adiknya sendiri di dalam rumah itu. Penyakit psikologisnya yang memaksa dirinya untuk mengurung adiknya sendiri di dalam sebuah mansion bertahun-tahun lamanya, terisolasi dari segala hal, menyeret adiknya dalam kegilaannya sendiri.

Sepanjang yang Sai tahu, saat Sai kembali bertemu dengan Fang, Kaizo masih mengizinkan Fang untuk pergi menjelajah halaman mansion mereka. Setahun berikutnya Kaizo benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Fang untuk menginjakkan kakinya keluar mansion itu. Membuat Sai bertanya-tanya, dengan jawaban yang dia terima dari Kaizo adalah, Fang selama ini sakit, tubuhnya selalu lemah, maka dari itu Kaizo harus selalu mengawalnya, dia tidak diizinkan sekolah, bahkan sekedar homeschool pun tidak. Bodohnya Sai, segera percaya pada sosok yang selalu dikaguminya itu, tidak menyadari itu hanyalah rekayasa yang disusun akibat kegilaan Kaizo.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Fang keluar? Kasihan bukan? Mansion ini luas tapi jika terus menerus di sini dia nanti akan jemu." tanya Sai pelan, tatapannya tertuju lekat ke wajah tidur damai Fang. Anak itu sedang tertidur di pangkuan Kaizo yang berada di seberangnya, lelah karena bermain monopoli.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu, duduk di lantai berkarpet dengan papan permainan yang belum dibereskan, sejak ulang tahun Fang yang ke 14, Sai kerap berkunjung untuk menjenguk Fang. Dan Sai menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat keluar masuk mansion itu dengan bebas. Menjadi kehormatan baginya, karena Sai merasa dia seperti memiliki keluarga sekarang.

"Kondisi fisik Fang memburuk, ini semua demi dirinya, luka akibat kecelakaan dulu tidak pernah sembuh." balas Kaizo, tangannya memainkan rambut adiknya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya sendiri.

Sai menelaah wajah tidur Fang, Fang tidak terlihat sakit, kulitnya memang pucat karena tidak terkena sinar matahari, tapi pipinya menampilkan semburat merah muda sehat "Kecelakaan?" ulang Sai terkejut "Fang pernah kecelakaan?"

Kaizo mengangguk, dan tidak berkata apa apa.

Sai kira Kaizo tidak akan menceritakannya, tidak apalah, lagipula Sai juga sadar dia adalah orang luar, namun beberapa menit kedepannya saat Sai hendak merapikan papan permainan monopoli mereka, Kaizo akhirnya membuka mulut, menceritakan awal mimpi buruknya. Membuat Sai begitu terkejut.

Tentang kecelakaan yang mereka alami, yang merengguk nyawa kedua orangtuanya dan membuat Fang berada di ujung kematian.

Orangtua Kaizo dan Fang kerap melakukan sumbangan amal dan menjadi sukarelawan untuk membantu desa desa terpencil. Saat itu orangtua Kaizo membangun proyek jembatan untuk membantu mendukung pergerakan ekonomi masyarakat dan pergerakan anak-anak sekolah yang berasal dari desa terpencil. Kaizo dan Fang ikut pergi saat mereka melakukan suvei lokasi melalui jalur udara menggunakan helicopter.

Keadaan berjalan baik-baik saja pada awalnya, namun kondisi cuaca membuat keadaan di daerah perbukitan itu berkabut, pilot helikopter yang mereka tumpangi lengah dan nyaris menabrakan helicopter mereka ke bukit, sang pilot melakukan apapaun yang dapat dia lakukan agar helikopternya tidak menghantam bukit menyebabkan dirinya justru kehilangan kendali, Kaizo tidak ingat banyak apa yang terjadi saat helicopter mereka hilang kendali, dia berada di dekapan ayahnya dengan matanya tertutup rapat.

Kaizo ingat ada suara hantaman besar, dia bahkan sadar dirinya kehilangan kesadaan sesaat, saat dia bangun, dia masih berada di dalam helicopter itu, di dalam dekapan ayahnya yang setengah sadar. Helicopter mereka remuk, menjebak mereka didalamnya. Satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah celah kecil yang hanya muat untuk dirinya dan Fang.

Dengan sisa keberanian, Kaizo menggeliat, berusaha mengeluargkan diri, di sisi ayahnya, sosok ibunya terkulai dengan adiknya berada di dalam dekapan ibunya, kaizo merayap menggapai-gapai Fang yang tidak sadarkan diri seperti ibunya.

Sai merinding saat mendengar bagaimana kaizo mengatakan bertapa putus asanya dia waktu itu, melihat jarak antara dirinya dan Fang yang begitu dekat, namun tangannya tidak pernah sampai menggapai Fang, tangannya seakan memendek, dengan Fang yang sepertinya semakin menjauh tertarik oleh sesuatu yang kaizo tidak dapat lihat.

Kaizo hampir putus asa, namun saat itu ayahnya tersadar dari pingsannya, dia melakukan apa yang dia bisa agar Kaizo dan Fang dapat keluar, ingatan kaizo seperti terputus saat itu, dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba berhasil keluar dengan Fang di dalam dekapannya, dia ingat dia berlari, dia ingat dia berteriak minta tolong, dia ingat ada suara ledakan, dan Kaizo ingat bagaimana teriakannya sendiri saat menyadari bangkai helicopter yang memerangkap orangtuanya itu meledak dibelakangnya. Melontarkan potongan potongan besi dan daging.

Sai terdiam mendengarnya. Membiarkan kaizo menceritakan hal selama ini ternyata dia pendam, Sai menyaksikan ketakutan kaizo, dia dapat melihat sosok sempurna itu bersedih mengingat masa lalunya.

Kecelakaan itu membuat Fang koma hingga berbulan-bulan, Kaizo kira adiknya yang baru berumur 5 tahun itu akan pergi meninggalaknnya juga, hidupnya nyaris runtuh, hancur hingga mustahil bagi kaizo untuk menyusunnya kembali, namun Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk membiarkan Fang membuka matanya dan memberikan tujuan hidup bagi Kaizo.

Sai walaupun tumbuh tanpa mengenal keluarga dan saudara merasa dirinya mengerti tentang tujuan hidup itu, hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan Fang hanya seperti hewan yang bertahan hidup, dia tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan apa itu hidup hingga saat dia melihat tatapan kekaguman Fang.

Saat itu Sai menyadari sesuatu, jika gara-gara kecelakaan itu Fisik fang memburuk dan tidak akan pernah sembuh, begitu pula luka di dalam diri Kaizo.

Sai berbalik meninggalkan makam di depannya, berjalan sunyi melewati taman-taman yang telah dia poles menjadi kebun bunga. Berkebun adalah hobi Fang, setidaknya itu yang dapat mengisi hari-harinya di dalam kekangan mansion ini, dia bahkan terus melanjutkan hobinya menanam bunga walaupun dipenjara di dalam mansion. Dengan pot-pot kecil beraneka bentuk dan berbagai jenis bunga dan kaktus.

Dan lagi, sisi mata sai kembali melihat Fang, duduk di kursi taman dengan meja berisi teh herbal di depannya, sosok Fang yang nyaris dewasa, tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, dan seperti biasa, senyuman yang selalu menghias wajahnya, senyuman yang ternyata hanyalah kepalsuan.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam menatap bayangan Fang, sosok itu terlihat tenang sembari menyesap tehnya, sosok itu adalah wujud terakhir kali sai melihat Fang hidup. Fang yang terlihat sangat sehat, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam diri anak itu, sesuatu menggerogoti jiwanya, menghisap cahaya di matanya.

Terekam begitu jelas dikepalanya, akhir dari kebahagian semu Fang.

Waktu itu hampir pukul 2 dini hari, Sai ingat jelas bagaimana lelahnya dia waktu itu, rapat dan dinas yang tidak ada habisnya, dia kira dia bisa mati kapan saja karena kelelahan akibat bekerja. Saat dirinya baru hendak menanggalkan kemejanya, teleponnya berdering, Sai mengutuk, tapi tetap menjawabnya.

Layar handphonenya menampilkan nama atasannya, cepat-cepat Sai menjawabnya "Halo? Kenapa? Apa ini soal rapat besok?" Jawabnya dengan nada lelah dan agak kesal, akhir-akhir ini rapat pertemuan dengan pimpinan divisi lain kerap tidak menemukan titik temu, benar-benar mengikis kesabaran Sai yang memang sudah tipis. Dia sadar jawabnnya agak kurang ajar karena yang menelpon di seberang sana adalah atasannya sendiri, namun karena hubungan mereka sekarang lebih dari sekedar kemitraan, Sai masa bodo

"Fang hilang" Jawab suara di seberang sana.

Kantuk yang menggelantungi kelopak matanya menguap seketika "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sai terheran-heran, bahkan saat itu Sai telah mengetahui kalau Kaizo mengunci setiap penjuru mansion setiap kali dia meninggalkan Fang sendiri. Rumah itu dilengkapi kamera pengawas di setiap inci, pemindaian biometric selalu diharuskan bagi siapun yang mencoba masuk, namun tidak jika keluar…

"Kemarilah, kumohon, aku butuh bantuanmu." Pinta Kaizo. Suaranya bergetar menahan luapan emosi.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sai mendengar Kaizo memohon, tanpa pertanyaan lain, Sai segera mengiyakan.

Dia sampai di mansion itu sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Kaizo yang selalu terlihat tenang sekarang terlihat begitu panik, wajahnya pucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat menuruni wajahnya. Saat itu Sai mengetahui bahwa Fang kabur, keadaan rumah aman tanpa penyusup ataupun penculik. Kenyataan itu membuat Kaizo sangat marah dan khawatir.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Fang sendiri, Kazio dan Sai akhirnya berpisah mencari Fang. Jantung Sai menggedor-gedor tulang rusuknya, Sai mengira jantungnya akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada anak itu, Sai masih percaya rekayasa cerita Kaizo bahwa tubuh Fang sangat lemah, Fang juga tidak pernah dibekali dengan uang sedikit pun, seharusnya walaupun anak itu pergi cukup lama jarak yang dia tempuh tidak akan terlalu jauh, tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup.

Fang cukup pintar untuk menonaktifkan pelacak yang ditanam diseluruh pakaiannya. Amarah Kaizo semakin mengepul saat mengetahui Fang sendiri yang mengakali hal itu. Sai tidak ingat berapa lama dirinya berputar putar hingga akhirnya Sai menemukan siluet yang begitu dikenalinya, awalnya dia mengira sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya yang sedang menatap keetalase toko berisi bunga itu adalah Kaizo, namun sosoknya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran Kaizo yang sering berolah raga.

Sai mendekati sosok itu, dari pantulan kaca etalase Sai melihat wajah serupa Kaizo yang berbingkai kacamata, dia tahu tatapannya terbalas saat pantulan wajah Fang mengelurkan senyuman khasnya. Dia tidak bergerak, hanya menatap kedalam toko yang telah tutup itu, dia bahkan tidak terkejut atau mencoba lari saat Sai menemukannya, seolah olah tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa lari.

"Fang?" panggil Sai pada sosok anak muda itu, Fang yang waktu itu sudah berumur 16 tahun "Kenapa kau pergi jam segini? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sai mendekat perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat Fang panik.

Fang terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia mulai bicara "Ibuku suka bunga ini." ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai "Kurasa hobiku merawat bunga berasal darinya, aku tidak banyak mengingatnya karena baik dia dan ayahku meninggal saat aku masih terlalu kecil, tapi aku ingat dia suka bunga."

Sai hanya menatapnya dan membiarkannya bicara.

"Abang tidak pernah mengajakku ke makam mereka." lanjutnya "Kira-kira di mana ya makam mereka."

Tangan Sai bergerak menyentuh bahu Fang, Sai paham betul apa yang terjadi pada Fang, dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi setidaknya cepat atau lambat, anak ini pasti mulai jenuh terus terkurung, dan hormone remaja sedang berada dipuncaknya, tangannya meremas bahu Fang penuh simpatik "Ini sudah malam Fang, tempat ini berbahaya. Kaizo kegilaan mencarimu, ayo pulang." bujuk Sai lembut.

Fang terdiam.

"Fang? Ayo pulang" bujuk Sai.

Tatapan Fang masih terpaku ke etalase toko, tanpa berani menatap Sai dia berucap pelan "Aku bingung."

Sai berpindah menghadap anak itu, tangan Sai bergerak memangku wajahnya agar menatapnya "Kenapa Fang? Katakan saja, ada sesuatu yang memberatkan hatimu?"

Tatapan Fang perlahan menatap sepasang mata hijau Sai "Itu semua bohong, selama ini, yang selama ini sakit…"

Sebelum Fang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah panggilan melolong dari kejauhan.

Panggilan itu membuat ekspresi Fang membeku, sorotan matanya berubah, tatapan yang selalu memberikan kehangatan itu seperti tekuras tenaganya, cahaya di dalamnya meredup, mengejutkan Sai karena wajahnya nyaris serupa seperti Kaizo.

"Fang!" lolongan panggilan itu muncul kembali.

Pantulan sosok Kaizo muncul di kaca etalase, Sai menghentakan pandangan kesosok Kaizo yang terengah-engah di belakang mereka, tenggelam dalam amarah, wajahnya yang pucat tergantikan oleh semburat kemerahan menahan amarah. Melihat sosok Fang seperti membahan bakari kemarahannya untuk terus menyala-nyala.

Kaizo melangkah mendekat, sunyi namun cepat, tangannya bergerak mecengkram pergelangan tangan Fang, memutar tubuh Fang, memaksa adiknya untuk menatap wajahnya "Apa yang merasuki kepalamu ha? Kau gila?" teriak Kaizo penuh amarah, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari adiknya, Kaizo menyeretnya pulang.

Sai mengekor di belakang mereka, tepat di belakang Fang yang terdiam dan tidak melawan kehendak abangnya untuk kembali memenjarakannya ke mansion raksasa itu.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan apapun sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke mansion mereka, Sai diizinkan menginap, setelah Kaizo mengantarnya ke kamar tamu, bahkan sebelum Sai sempat berterima kasih, Kaizo berbalik cepat.

Sai yang khawatir akan kemarahan Kaizo yang belum mereda memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan mereka diam-diam, Sai tidak menemukan Kaizo di kamarnya yang itu berarti Kaizo kemungkinan besar berada bersama Fang, benar saja perkiraannya, Sai menemukan mereka berdua di kamar Fang.

Sebelum Sai mencapai daun pintu kamar Fang, teriakan Kaizo menggema hingga kelorong rumah megah itu. Sai mengintip sedikit, dia menemukan Fang terduduk di kasurnya, menatap buku-buku jarinya. Sai ingin masuk untuk menengahi kemarahan Kaizo namun dia justru terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau membuatku gila Fang!" teriak Kaizo "Apa kau tidak sadar bagimana kondisimu sekarang?" Kaizo berjalan berputar putar di depan Fang, sekali-kali mengambil barang yang paling dekat dengan dirinya untuk dibanting kearah Fang, namun tidak mengenainya.

"Bisa bisanya kau pergi! Mengacuhkan permintaan sepeleku, untuk tetap berada dirumah ini! apa aku pernah meminta apa-apa darimu lagi? Hanya itu Fang! Aku hanya minta kau berada disini!" Ucap Kaizo penuh amarah "Aku memberikan segalanya untukmu, kau bisa membeli apapun yang kauinginkan, aku bisa menyeret orang untuk menemanimu jika memang itu yang kauinginkan."

"Tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan!" Fang bangkit, mendekati abangnya "Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini."

"Kau tahu itu mustahil fang, apa kau sadar bagaimana lemahnya tubuhmu." geram Kaizo.

"Lihat aku abang, aku sangat sehat, abang berbohong jika mengatakan aku sakit!" jerit Fang mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya "Aku normal dan sehat, aku seharusnya tidak terkurung di sini, aku seharusnya bisa bersekolah, aku seharusnya bisa pergi dari sini, siapa sebenarnya yang abang bohongi?"

"Diam Fang!" teriak Kaizo.

"Apa abang tidak sadar siapa yang sebenarnya sakit?" balas Fang mengacuhkan perintah abangnya.

Hantaman kulit bertemu kulit membalas pertanyaan Fang, di luar, Sai yang mengintip harus membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat melihat Kaizo menampar adiknya sendiri.

Keheningan mengisi kamar itu, dada Kaizo naik turun mencoba menahan amarah, sedangkan Fang mematung dengan satu tangan memegangi sisi wajahnya yang ditampar.

Kaizo mundur, menjauh dari adiknya, tangan Kaizo bergerak menyisir rambutnya, dia berjongkok diatas serpihan benda yang dihancurkannya. Dia terlihat mengatur napasnya, keadaan sunyi senyap terus berlanjut, hanya suara kelelawar dari balik jendela yang mengisi kamar megah itu.

"Kau tahu?" Lanjut Kaizo "Terkadang aku berharap kau mati bersama mereka." suaranya berubah tenang, tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Sai yang menguping ternganga mendengarnya.

Kaizo menghela napas "Aku berharap kau ikut mati." Tatapannya menusuk Fang yang hanya dapat membalasnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca "Aku tidak akan gila kalau kau mati, kau tahu itu? Aku tidak akan dihantui ketakutan, aku bisa bebas menjalani hidupku." Kaizo bangkit berdiri.

Sai tahu sudah saatnya dia pergi sebelum Kaizo memergokinya menguping, akhirnya Sai berbalik, berjalan kelorong berlawanan dengan arah kamar Kaizo, samar-samar Sai mendengar perkataan Kaizo sebelum pria itu meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

"Jangan berani lagi kau meninggalkan rumah ini Fang, kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau mengabaikan perintahku lagi."

Dan di malam itulah, malam di mana hari-hari neraka Fang dimulai.

.

.

.

TO

BE

CONTINUE


	2. The ending of his suffering

**BBB HANYA MILIK ANIMONSTA  
**

**SEMOGA TERHIBUR**

* * *

Kaizo berubah, sosoknya sebagai pemimpin masih begitu sempurna melebihi apapun yang dapat digambarkan dari seorang pemimpin, pribadi yang tenang, jitu menemukan solusi dan lihai dalam strategi, tidak ada seorangpun di perusahaan itu yang menyadari perubahan Kaizo kecuali Sai.

Hanya dari sorotan matanya, Sai segera paham, di mata itu, mata yang serupa dengan Fang, diselimuti bayang-bayang kegelapan, sosok Kaizo yang Sai kenal seperti tenggelam dalam sesuatu, seberapa kuat Sai mencoba menyelam dan menggapai sosok itu, Sai gagal menggapainya, Sai dengan bodohnya berada di permukaan menonton dan membiarkan sosok itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan pekat, menyerah melakukan sesuatu.

Sai kira Kaizo memang sudah mati tenggelam dalam kegelapan itu, hingga tiba-tiba sosoknya muncul kembali ke permukaan, sosoknya yang serupa dengan Kaizo, namun apa yang mengisinya hanya Kaizo dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Mansion itu menjadi wilayah haram bagi Sai. Fang menjadi sosok yang tidak tersentuh, jauh tak tergapai, Sai tidak pernah diizinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke mansion itu, Sai, walaupun khawatir apa yang terjadi di antara kedua kakak beradik itu, memilih menurut pada ucapan Kaizo.

Sai takut, selama ini Sai kira dia telah mendapatkan sebuah keluarga, Sai bertanya-tanya, bukankah ini suatu hal lumrah yang ditempuh setiap keluarga, timbul tenggelam dalam masalah, yang nantinya masalah itu juga akan hilang sendirinya? Sai yakin keadaan akan membaik, dia yakin Kaizo akan kembali, jika Kaizo telah kembali, Sai dapat bertemu dengan Fang lagi, dia yakin semuanya akan kembali normal seperti sedia kala, sayangnya keoptimisannya begitu tinggi sehingga menjadi senjata makan tuan baginya.

Di sela waktunya, di waktu sekecil apapun, Sai menyadari Kaizo akan menyempatkan mengecek handphonenya, Sai tidak tahu apa yang di lihat Kaizo tapi apapun itu, apapun yang ditampilkan oleh layar handphonenya itu akan menenangkannya untuk sesaat.

Selama 2 tahun, Sai tidak pernah kembali ke mansion itu, selama 2 tahun Sai tidak pernah bertemu atau berbicara pada Fang lagi, kondisi Fang hanya dia ketahui dari Kaizo, Sai kerap kali menanyakan keadaan Fang padanya dan jawaban yang dia terima selalu sama.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Ucap Kaizo datar.

Jawaban yang tidak pernah memuaskan Sai, dia menginginkan lebih, sejujurnya dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Fang, Sai berkali kali menanyakan perihal lain yang berhubungan dengan Fang, namun Kaizo memerintahnya untuk bungkam

Dan suatu saat dia sadar bahwa semua ini sudah cukup. Sai memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri keadaan Fang, tanpa izin Kaizo pun dia akan pergi melihat Fang. Dia siap menerima kosnsekuensi apapun, asalkan dia dapat menemui sosok Fang lagi.

Hari itu, Sai meminta untuk cuti, yang dikabulkan oleh Kaizo tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun. Dia pergi dari apartmenya ke mansion Kaizo pukul 9 pagi. Dari luar, mansion itu terlihat berbeda dari terakhir Sai pergi ketempat itu, seakan akan diliputi oleh kegelapan, mansion itu terlihat mirip istana hantu. Sai cukup terkejut saat dia mencoba masuk, dia sudah menyiapkan alat untuk membobol sistem keamanan namun sistem keamanan menyimpan data Sai sebagai seseorang yang diizinkan untuk masuk setiap saat.

Sai merasa tersentuh dan bingung. Walaupun tidak diizinkan untuk menemui Fang, dirinya tidak pernah dianggap ancaman.

Sai masuk dengan mudah seperti memasuki apartmentnya sendiri. Saat kakinya menginjakkan ruangan mansion itu, sesuatu terasa salah, awalnya Sai tidak menyadari karena masuk dengan mudah, namun sekarang Kaizo telah memasang sistem keamanan yang lebih berlapis, kamera bertambah dan jelas-jelas memelototi dari setiap sudut. Tidak ada tirai yang diizinkan untuk terbuka, setiap sela yang ada diberi jeruji besi. Yang jelas tidak normal.

Sai memanggil Fang, berharap bocah itu akan menunjukkan wujudnya dari balik daun pintu dapur atau ruang keluarga, namun berapa kalipun Sai memanggil, panggilannya tak kunjung terjawab.

Perasaan Sai dengan cepat memburuk, dia berlari menaiki tangga, mencari Fang langsung ke kamarnya, saat Sai mencapai pintu kamar Fang, Sai memutar kenopnya dan menemukan bahwa kamar itu terkunci.

"Fang?" Panggil Sai, untuk sesaat panggilan Sai tidak terjawab, jadi dia mencoba lagi "Fang? Apa kau di dalam, ini Sai"

Samar-samar, Sai mendengar suara kencringan aneh, seperti dentingan besi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun jelas ada seseorang di dalam sana.

Sai menaruh buah tangannya di sisi pintu, dia selalu ingin mencoba ini, Sai walaupun 10 tahun ini telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kantor, bukan berarti dirinya melupakan jati diri pengamennya, Sai tidak lemah, apalagi saat memasuki area adu jotos, dia tumbuh di pinggir jalan, hajar menghajar adalah olahraganya.

Sai menghantam kenop pintu dengan tendangannya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk akhirnya membuka paksa pintu kayu itu. Dengan berseri-seri dia mendorong pintu yang kenopnya telah dia rusak. Menampilkan isi kamar Fang.

Dua tahun dia tidak memasuki kamar itu dan Sai tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seingatnya kamar Fang memiliki kesan yang cerita, luas dengan deretan rak buku dan meja-meja berisi tanamannya, kamar bercat violet itu selalu terang benderang, apalagi saat pagi hari seperti saat ini, Fang tidak akan melewatkan sinar matahari pagi untuk menyinari kamarnya, sekarang kamar itu tidak lagi sama.

Kamar luas itu gelap, gordennya tertutup rapat tanpa lampu ruangan yang dinyalakan satupun, meja-meja berisi tanaman hilang, dan digantikan dengan deretan alat makan, microwafe, dan kulkas kecil. Di sudut lain Sai menyadari kamar ini memiliki dua ranjang sekarang, dengan meja besar berisi tumpukkan kertas tepat di sebelah.

Di sisi tempat ranjang Fang berada, Sai meihat seseorang tertidur membelakanginya, rambut biru malam yang begitu Sai kenal menyembul sedikit dari balik ujung selimut ungu itu.

"Fang?" Sai memanggil seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Fang? Itu kau bukan?" panggil Sai lagi.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, memancing kepanikan Sai, dia berlari mendekati sosok itu, ketika sampai di sisi ranjangnya, perlahan Sai menyibak selimut yang menutupi sosok itu. Wajah Fang terlihat, entah kenapa terlihat familiar dan asing disaat bersamaan, Sai duduk di sisi ranjang, menarik sosok itu agar tubuhnya terbaring.

Kedua tangan Sai mendekap wajah Fang, Sai merasakan matanya memanas dan pandangannya memburam saat meneliti lebih jauh wajah itu, Fang terlihat sangat pucat, dan kurus, pipinya terlihat cekung tanpa semburat merah muda, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya terlihat jelas.

Air jatuh di pipi Fang, yang baru Sai sadari itu adalah air matanya sendiri saat mendengar suaranya bergetar memanggil Fang.

"Fang?" panggil Sai lagi.

Fang masih belum merespon, namun di balik kelopaknya, mata Fang bergerak.

"Fang? Ini aku Sai" panggil Sai ulang seraya melepaskan tangannya, tangannya gemetar mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jeansnya, jarinya berkali-kali gagal menekan nomor ambulance. Hingga sebuah sentuhan lemah di tangannya menghentikan Sai.

Di sisinya, dia melihat Fang terbangun, matanya sayu tanpa cahaya, kelopak matanya terlihat ingin segera kembali menutup, hanya untuk membuka matanya, Fang terlihat mengeluarkan banyak sekali tenaga.

"Fang? Fang kau tidak apa-apa?" Sai melihat tangan yang kurus dan pucat itu perlahan tertarik kembali untuk terbaring di sisi tubuh Fang, detik itu Sai menyadari sebuah gelang perak… tidak, itu sama sekali bukan gelang.

Cepat-cepat Sai menggulung lengan kemeja Fang, kehilangan kendali saat menyadari gelang perak itu adalah semacam kekang besi yang tersambung dengan rantai panjang, Sai mencengkram rantai itu, tanpa pikir panjang berusaha memutusnya seperti memutus karet gelang, yang tentu saja mustahil, Sai menelusuri rantai itu dengan gemetaran menahan buncahan emosi, rantai yang mengikat Fang sangat panjang, sai menarik nariknya berharap dapat memutusnya hanya untuk menemukan dimana rantai itu tertanam.

Rantai itu tertanam di tembok, dan tidak hanya satu.

Sai menyibak selimut Fang, seketika itu, kemarahan meledak di dalam dirinya, tidak hanya satu tangan Fang yang dirantai, namun keduanya beserta kedua kakinya dirantai oleh…

Oleh Kaizo.

"Kak Sai?"

"Ya ini aku Fang, tenang Fang, aku di sini sekarang, kau akan aman." Sai meneliti pergelangan tanga Fang, kesadarannya kembali sekarang, dan dia tahu bagaimana membukanya. Kekangan ditangan Fang persis seperti borgol, Sai mengeluarkan pisau lipat serbagunanya, dengan pasak kecil dia membuka kekangan di kedua tangan Fang terlebih dahulu.

Pergelangan tangan Fang menghitam akibat bekas kekangannya, bekas ini tidak akan ada jika Fang baru di kekang dalam waktu singkat "Apa yang Kaizo lakukan padamu?" Sai meraba lembut pergelangan tangan Fang, selama ini Kaizo mengatakan kalau Fang sakit, tapi kenapa dia justru mengekangnya tanpa penanganan medis dan tidak membawa Fang untuk dirawat?

Fang mencoba bangun, Sai segera membantunya untuk duduk ditempat tidurnya, ditangannya, Sai merasakan bagaimana kurusnya Fang. "Abang tidak melakukan apa-apa." jawabnya lemah.

Ya, tepat sekali, Kaizo tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyembuhkan Fang, dia berusaha membunuhnya pelan-pelan "Kau sakit selama ini dan dia diam saja, kenapa dia…? Aku seharusnya tahu… Aku seharusnya sudah menebak…" kata-kata Sai tertahan, dia tahu Kaizo telah berubah dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Fang?" Sai mentapa ke kedua bola mata sewarna mawar itu, dia tercekit saat melihat cahaya itu hampir padam, Fang telah kehabisan kekuatannya. Sai berekspektasi akan menemukan Fang yang semakin menjelma seperti Kaizo, tinggi dan rupawan, namun Fang yang dia temukan seperti tidak tumbuh sama sekali.

Tangis Fang pecah.

Hari itu Sai tahu apa yang terjadi, setelah Fang mencoba kabur, Kaizo ketakutan, tindakan Fang memicu psikologis Kaizo memburuk, Kaizo menganggap dunia luar berbahaya, dia menganggap Fang akan musnah jika menginjakkan kaki keluar dari tempat ini. Keputusannya untuk satu kamar dengan Fang hanya permulaan sepele, ketakutan Kaizo tidak terobati, beberapa bulan setelah percobaan perlarian Fang, dia memutuskan untuk semakin membatasi gerak Fang untuk mengurungnya dan merantainya dikamarnya sendiri, Kaizo memasang lebih banyak kamera di rumahnya agar dapat memantau Fang dari kejauhan seperti sekarang.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Kaizo selalu mengecek handphonenya setiap kali dia punya waktu. Dia memastikan Fang untuk tidak kabur.

Sikap Kaizo yang semakin protektif terhadap Fang membuat Fang sangat tertekan, Kaizo telah menyiapkan apa yang Fang perlukan untuk dapat menjalani hari-harinya, dia selalu menyiapkan makanan yang dapat Fang santap saat Kaizo bekerja, Fang hanya perlu menghangatkannya di microwave yang Kaizo telah persiapkan. Rantai yang mengikat Fang masih cukup panjang agar dapat membiarkan Fang berjalan-jalan sebatas kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Dia akan membuka rantainya saat Fang berada di dekat Kaizo. Namun akhir-akhir ini Kaizo hanya membuka kekangan itu sekali dalam sehari untuk Fang berganti membersihkan tubuh.

Fang tidak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, dia mengalami kesulitan makan dan tidur, tidak jarang Kaizo akan mencekokinya dengan obat tidur atau multivitamin, saat Fang menolak, Kaizo akan memaksanya, mecengkram wajahnya, membuka paksa rahang Fang agar obat-obat itu ditelan olehnya.

Sai membiarkan Fang menangis dipelukkannya, membiarkan anak itu mengeluarkan segala hal yang membebaninya selama ini. Fang tidak memaki-maki kakaknya, dia tidak mengatakan ingin pergi dari belenggu kakaknya atau mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada Kaizo, Fang hanya terus mengatakan…

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak kenal abangku, dia pergi kemana? Kemana abangku yang dulu? Apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan sehingga abangku pergi?"

Bagaimana bisa Fang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Kaizo yang telah memenjarakannya, tapi dia berpikir itu semua kesalahannya.

Sai merasakan handphonenya bergetar berkali-kali, Sai tahu Kaizo pasti telah mengecek kamera pengaman, dia tahu dia akan menerima kemurkaan Kaizo. Sai tidak peduli, dia tidak peduli dirinya akan dipecat atau akan dipenjara karena menerobos properti milik orang lain, yang dia rasakan hanyalah kemarahan pada Kaizo. Sosok Kaizo yang sempurna hilang sepenuhnya.

Lelah memangis, Fang akhirnya tidur dengan Sai menemaninya, Sai tengah menyiris rambut yang sewarna milik Kaizo itu dengan jarinya saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka.

Tuan rumah datang dengan murka.

Kaizo tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dirinya muncul di daun pintu kamar Fang, dahinya berkerut marah, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, dia mendekati Sai, mencengkram kerah kemejanya, menarik Sai menjauh dari Fang.

Sai mencoba menepis tangan Kaizo, yang hanya membuat Kaizo semakin marah, hantaman tinju pertama dimulai oleh Sai, yang memicu pertengkaran mereka. Tinju Sai mengenai rahang Kaizo, membuat pemuda rupawan itu mundur melepaskan cengkramannya.

Kaizo membalas, dia meninju Sai yang menghindar ke sisi, belum selesai, Kaizo segera menendang kakinya, membuat Sai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, Kaizo menduduki Sai, meninjunya berkali kali.

Pertengkaran mereka membangunkan Fang, yang panik melihat kedua orang paling dekatnya seperti mencoba saling membunuh "Tunggu, kenapa kalian? Berhenti!" Teriaknya.

Namun kedua pemuda yang lebih tua tidak mendengarkannya, Sai berguling ke samping, menjatuhkan tubuh Kaizo ke lantai berkapet itu, keduanya mencoba bangkit. Sai yang pertama kali berhasil, dia segera menyeruduk Kaizo, tubuh Kaizo terdorong membentur meja bundar, jatuh bersama dengan meja itu.

Fang semakin panik "Hentikan! Tolong hentikan!"

Sai pikir dia akan unggul, dengan dirinya yang tumbuh dipinggir jalan, dengan kekerasan dan makian yang membesarkannya, dia kira dia akan menumbangkan Kaizo dengan mudah. Sai terlalu berbangga diri sehingga tidak menyadari betapa kuatnya Kaizo, pertikaian mereka dengan cepat dapat diketahui pemenangnya.

Sai terjerumus, tubuhnya menghantam rak buku dibelakangnya, dia baru saja menerima tinju di ulu hatinya, napasnya menjadi sesak dan sakitnya terasa hingga kesepenjuru tubuhnya, dan Sai rasa hidungnya juga patah akibat hantaman yang sebelumnya.

Kaizo memandanginya, kemurkaannya tidak surut setetespun, Sai tahu pria itu akan segera melayangkan serangan berikutnya, tapi tubuhnya terlewat kesakitan hingga Sai membiarkan semua terjadi.

Sai memberikan tatapan menantang pada Kaizo, menantangnya untuk menyerangnya dengan seluruh tenaga yang dia miliki, kaki Kaizo terayun, tendangan keras diayunkan kearahnya, Sai tidak menyangka bahwa tendangan itu justru tidak mengenainya, seseorang memprisai tubuhnya dari tendangan Kaizo. Seseorang itu dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki menyeret tubuhnya untuk melindungi sai.

Tubuh kurus Fang terhempas terkena tendangan Kaizo, dia segara terkapar di lantai berkarpet, tidak bergerak.

Kedua orang yang bertikai seperti tersengat, satu-satunya perintah yang muncul di dalam kepala mereka hanyalah mendekati sosok yang terkapar itu.

Sai melupakan rasa sakitnya, merangkak menggapai Fang, namun dirinya kurang cepat sehingga Kaizo lebih dulu menghampiri Fang. Sai tidak dapat memastikan apa yang dia rasakan saat melihat Kaizo panik menghampiri adiknya, menggendong tubuh kurus itu dan membawanya ke ranjang, menidurkannya perlahan dengan bibirnya yang selalu berucap

"Fang? Maaf Fang! Ayo bangun Fang!"

Sai berusaha bangkit, kakinya terasa sakit dan dia berjalan pincang menghampiri kedua kakak beradik itu. Sadar Sai mendekat, Kaizo menggerang marah.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Mundur! Dan pergi dari sini!"

Sai akan menuruti perintah itu jika saja sosok Kaizo itu masih Kaizo yang dulu, namun tidak sekarang "Apa kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kaizo?"

Fang sadar, dia menggerang lemah, dan terbatuk-batuk, satu tangannya melingkari perutnya yang terkena tendangan Kaizo "Kak Sai?" panggilnya dengan suara serak "Di mana dia?"

Mendengar adiknya menanyakan orang lain, Kaizo mematung.

"Aku di sini Fang, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sai.

Setelah mendengar suaranya, Fang sedikit tenang, dia memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

Sai tertatih-tatih mendekat, dorongan melihat keadaan Fang mengalahkan rasa sakitnya, di ranjang itu sekarang, anak itu terpejam, giginya terkatup dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, menampilkan jejeran giginya yang ternoda darah kemerahan "Tenang Fang, aku akan membawamu pergi."

Kaizo menghentakan pandangannya, kemurkaan kembali mengisi wajahnya, tubuhnya menegang siap untuk kembali bertikai "Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir kau siapa? Mau membawa adikku sesuka hatimu"

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah orang rendah yang menganggap Fang sebagai adikku sediri, walaupun wajahku tidak serupa dengannya, walaupun darah yang mengalir di tubuhku tidak sama dengannya, dia adikku, dan kau!" jerit Sai pada Kaizo, tangannya teracung menuduh, menuntut penebusan perbuatan Kaizo "Kau mungkin punya darah yang sama dengannya, wajahmu mungkin memang serupa dengannya, tapi kau tidak pantas disebut abangnya, apa matamu sudah buta? Apa perlu kucongkel kelereng merah itu dari cangkangnya dan menggantungnya di depan wajah Fang agar kau dapat melihatnya dengan jelas?"

Fang terbatuk, dia menggeliat berusaha menengahi, namun Kaizo memaksanya untuk kembali merebahkan diri.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Kaizo "Aku abangnya, hanya aku yang bisa melindunginya, dengar Sai! Aku masih memberikanmu kesempatan, jika kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini dalam 1 menit, kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaan…"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sai menghampiri Kaizo, menantangnya "Apa yang merasukimu? Apa yang sebenarnya mengisi kepalamu itu? Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana Fang? Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana menderitanya dia?" Sai berhenti tepat di sisi Kaizo, sedangkan pria rupawan itu tetap duduk di sisi ranjang adiknya, menengadah membalas tatapan sai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sai, hatinya yang diisi kemarahan sekarang ditikam dengan kesedihan "Di mana Kaizo? Sungguh aku tidak melihat sosok yang menyelamatkan nasibku di pasar itu, di mana sosok dengan seringai jahil itu berada? Di mana sosok abang yang selalu menyayangi adikknya itu?"

Kaizo terdiam.

Sai membuang muka dari Kaizo, menatap Fang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ucapannya, sekarang menangis sunyi "Kau lihat dia!" pinta Sai, yang tidak digubris Kaizo, Sai mencengkram wajah Kaizo, pergelangan tangan Sai dibalas dengan cengkraman kuat kaizo, namun Sai tidak berniat menyulut pertikaian, dia hanya memaksa Kaizo untuk menoleh menatap adiknya "Lihat baik-baik, lihat adikmu, apa kau masih ingat ucapanku dulu? Tentang cahaya di tatapannya? Di mana cahaya itu? Di mana senyuman dan tawanya? Apa kau bisa menemukannya? Tidak bukan? Semua itu lenyap karena kau, kau sudah gila kalau tidak menyadari hal itu"

Seperti mengucapkan kata kunci, Fang membelalak, Sai menyadari perubahan ekspresi Fang sehingga melepaskan cengkraman di wajah Kaizo, begitu pula dengan cengkraman Kaizo di pergelangan Sai.

Mulai detik itulah Sai sadar bahwa ucapan Kaizo tentang kegilaannya dulu bukan hanya kiasan ekpresinya, dia betul-betul mengalami gangguan, selama ini Kaizo berhasil menyembunyikannya.

Kaizo bangkit seketika, berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi ke sisi ruangan, tempat meja besar berisi dokumen milik Kaizo berada, dia membuka laci meja, kalap mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sai.

Kaizo mengeluarkan sebuah tas kulit kecil, dia membuka zippernya, mengeluarkan botol kecil dan suntikan "Obat warasku." Kaizo duduk di ranjangnya, menusukkan suntikan itu ke botol kecil, menyedot obat di dalamnya hingga tabung suntikkannya penuh.

"Abang!" panggil Fang terdengar panik "Abang itu terlalu banyak." Fang turun dari tempat tidurnya, Sai dengan gesit membantunya berjalan.

Sai belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang terjadi, dia membiarkan Kaizo menyuntikkan obat itu ke nadi tangannya sementara dia membantu Fang menghampiri abangnya, Fang berusaha menghentikan seluruh obat itu untuk disuntikkan namun terlambat, saat dia sampai tabung suntikkan itu telah habis.

Fang terduduk di lantai berkarpet, terlihat sangat khawatir, tepat di sisi Kaizo yang sekarang telah mencampakkan tas kulit kecil itu jauh-jauh, Kaizo tertunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam pangku tangannya.

"Abang, itu berbahaya, dosisnya terlalu besar, jangan lakukan lagi." mohon Fang.

Kaizo masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya mencari cari tangan Fang, dia menggenggamnya erat "Diam sebentar Fang." pintanya dengan nada lembut yang mengejutkan.

Fang membuka mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bibir pucat itu kembali terkatup tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Fang menuruti permintaan abangnya, dia diam sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kaizo, seperti membantunya melawan sesuatu yang jahat di dalam diri Kaizo.

Sai memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi Fang, mengulang perkataan Kaizo tentang obat warasnya, kalau memang begitu keadaannya, dia hanya perlu menunggu, hingga obat itu bereaksi.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian obatnya bereaksi, awalnya Kaizo hanya terdiam, tatapannya terus berputar ke seluruh ruangan dengan sorot kebingungan, dia seperti tidak mengenali tempat yang telah dia habiskan selama dua tahun sebagai kamar tidurnya.

Kedua mata sewarna mawar itu membelalak saat melihat Fang yang bersandar dikakinya, Kaizo seperti baru menyadari bagaimana Fang terlihat sekarang, Fang tidak menyadari tatapan abangnya, tapi Sai melihat air mata yang mulai terbendung di sisi mata Kaizo. Tangan Kaizo dengan ragu mengusap dan memainkan rambut Fang, adiknya terlihat menikmatinya, seakan-akan anak itu memang menantikan sentuhan kasih sayang dari abangnya, Fang dengan cepat tertidur kembali. Kali ini sangat lelap.

"Pagi ini aku… memasukkan obat bius ke dalam bubur Fang" ucap Kaizo setelah begitu lama terdiam.

Sai mendengarkan, marah namun tidak yakin mau melakukan apa "Tidak heran dia tidak mendengar saat kudobrak pintu kamarnya" dan tidak heran juga sedari tadi Fang terlihat begitu tersiksa hanya karena mencoba membuka matanya "Kaizo, katakan padaku, apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Tidak selalu."

Untuk sesaat Sai merasakan Kaizo yang lama telah kembali. Kaizo membiarkan Sai tahu tentang keadaannya, tentang Kaizo yang tidak dapat lepas dari kendali obat-obatannya, jika dia tidak mengkonsumsinya, Kaizo akan lepas kendali, dan mungkin akan melakukan hal yang tidak terbayangkan kepada Fang. Setelah percobaan kabur Fang, dosis obatnya seperti tidak memberikan efek apapun, maka dari itu, sedikit sadar dia telah melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak dia inginkan, tadi, dia menyuntikkan dosisnya secara besar-besaran, nasib baik dia tidak overdosis dan justru kewarasannya kembali.

"Seharusnya kulakukan sejak lama." ucap Kaizo menyesal.

Sai tertawa mengejek "Kau sudah jadi mayat jika melakukan itu sejak lama."

Diluar dugaan Kaizo tersenyum "Mungkin memang itu yang terba…"

"Diam!" sergah Sai, tidak ingin mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Kaizo "Fang mungkin tersiksa akibat keberadaanmu tapi dia akan jauh tersiksa jika kau tidak ada, daripada berpikir untuk tidak berada disisinya lebih baik kau cari cara untuk membunuh kegilaanmu."

Kaizo menghela napas, dia turun dari ranjang dengan sangat perlahan, ikut duduk di lantai, membiarkan Fang tidur bersandar di bahunya "Aku putus asa Sai, sekuat apapun aku mencoba mengobatinya, kegilaan itu seperti tidak mau pergi."

Sai melirik sosok yang dia anggap penyelamat hidupnya, menatapnya simpatik "Kau mau mencobanya lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyerah, selama Fang ada di sisiku, aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Kalau begitu lakukan, dan aku juga akan berada disisimu, aku akan membantumu melawannya." Sai menatapnya serius "Demi Fang."

Kaizo mengangguk "Terima kasih Sai."

Sejak hari itu, kehendak Tuhan dapat dikatakan baik dan buruk di saat bersamaan. Sai memutuskan untuk pindah ke mansion itu, yang disambut dengan begitu meluap luap oleh Fang, Sai dapat memantau Kaizo, dan Fang akan mendapatkan teman baru secara permanen.

Seluruh jeruji besi tersingkirkan, gorden disibakkan sehingga tidak ada cela yang tidak terkena cahaya. Kamar Fang kembali normal, dengan Sai yang tinggal bersama dengan mereka, Kaizo selalu punya pengingat, seseorang yang tidak akan ragu menamparnya atau meninjunya jika dia mulai berpikir yang tidak tidak, seseorang yang dengan tanpa ragu akan melontarkan kata kata kasar untuk menarik kewarasasnnya agar tetap berada di tempatnya.

Dua tahun berjalan cepat, keadaan berjalan baik dan bersamaan dengan itu memburuk, saat Kaizo terlihat sangat membaik, keadaan Fang menjadi sebaliknya, kesehatan Fang tidak membaik sama sekali, efek obat bius yang sering kali dicecoki oleh Kaizo selama dua tahun untuk mencegah Fang keluar dari mansion mengeluarkan efek samping.

Fang mengalami kelumpuhan, para dokter yang menangani kondisi Fang menyebutnya Defisit neurologis, merupakan penurunan fungsi dari beberapa saraf yang terdapat pada tulang belakang yang dapat bersifat sementara ataupun permanen. Penyebab utamanya adalah kerusakan pada saraf tulang belakang yang mengakibatkan penurunan kerja saraf sensori dan penurunan kemampuan motorik tubuh akibat pemakaian obat bius itu.

Selain itu Fang juga mengalami komplikasi kesehatan yang lain, multivitamin yang sering diberikan Kaizo saat Fang menolak untuk makan sering kali melebihi dosis, ginjal, hati dan jantung Fang menjadi sangat bermasalah.

Kaizo diserang oleh rasa bersalah tiada hentinya, walaupun dia terlihat normal di area kerja, keanehannya sangat ketara saat dirinya berada di sekitar Fang, dia sering hanya termenung dan terdiam menatap Fang, dia tidak terlalu merespon perkataan Fang karena Kaizo terlalu focus pada keadaannnya fisik Fang yang kian memburuk.

Walaupun begitu, Fang sangat kuat, cahaya di matanya sedikit kembali, senyuman dan tawanya juga selalu mengisi hari hari Kaizo dan Sai, topeng yang begitu kokoh menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Fang saat itu, dan lagi, Sai gagal menyadarinya, bahwa Fang saat itu telah berkali kali berpikir untuk mati.

Keberadaan Fang sudah menjadi sosok yang signifikan dikehidupan Sai, baginya anak itu adalah adiknya sendiri sekarang, kasih sayang dan kepeduliannya kepada Fang tumbuh pesat. Sai dengan cepat menangkap apa kesenangan anak itu, berkebun adalah salah satunya, wortel adalah makanan kesukaannya, ungu adalah warna favoritenya, dia menganggap harimau itu keren, dan Fang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan kacamata, matanya sehat, tidak rabun.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menerus menggunakan kacamata?" tanya Sai saat dia mengetahui bahwa Fang sebenarnya tidak butuh kacamata.

"Dulu abang memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, aku begitu menyukainya hingga kupakai setiap hari dan entah kenapa menjadi kebiasaan hingga sekarang." Jawabnya sembari menuangkan es teh ke gelas sai, mereka sedang minum teh diruang tamu waktu itu, kondisi Fang sedikit membaik, dia masih lumpuh, namun lingkaran hitam telah hilang dari wajahnya, dan semburat merah muda juga menghias wajahnya. Dia terlihat ceria seperti hari hari menyeramkan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sai menerima tehnya, menyesapnya pelan, dengan penuh kasih sayang mengacak-acak rambut Fang "Kalau begitu nanti akan kubelikan yang keren, kacamata masa kini."

Fang tersengir sengir mendengarnya.

Sai benar-benar memenuhi perkataannya, karena di bulan berikutnya, kacamata yang dia pesan khusus untuk Fang sudah berada divdalam jasnya, siap untuk diberikan. Yang sayangnya hingga kini kacamata itu tidak sempat sampai pada Fang, Sai tidak pernah dapat melihat kacamata itu membingkai wajahnya yang semakin menyerupai abangnya itu.

Hari itu keadaan sangat cerah, awan tidak bertengger sedikitpun dari pagi hingga malam saat sai dan Kaizo menyelesaikan rapat mereka, Mereka sampai dirumah itu hampir tengah malam, biasanya selarut apapun Kaizo dan Sai pulang Fang telah berada diruang makan menunggu mereka dengan makanan yang semampu Fang buat dan hidangkan dengan kondisinya yang sekarang menggunakan tongkat jalan. Namun hari itu mereka hanya menemukan sajian makan malam mereka dan tidak ada Fang.

Mereka menyangka Fang sedang berada di toilet, jadi mereka menunggu sejenak, Kaizo yang mudah panik jika berhubungan dengan Fang segera merasa tidak enak, dia melesat mencari Fang, 5 menitpun belum berlalu saat mereka menunggu di ruang makan dalam hening.

Sai hanya menunggu diruang makan saat Kaizo mencari Fang, dengan gembira sai mengeluarkan hadiah yang dijanjikannya, dia menaruhnya di sisi piring makan Fang. Dia menunggu tanpa sedikitpun firasat buruk karena terlalu bersemangat. Namun rasa itu hanya bertahan sejenak, saat dia mendengar teriakan Kaizo dari lantai atas, dia tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi.

Satu satunya pikiran yang terlintas dipikiran Sai adalah, mungkin Fang kabur lagi, namun apa yang matanya tangkap adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia sangka sedikitpun. Dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak berkali-kali saat dirinya menghampiri asal teriakan Kaizo yang berasal dari kamar Fang, Sai sampai di daun pintu dan melihat tubuh Fang terbaring di dalam kubangan darahnya sendiri.

Teriakan Kaizo membangunkannya, Sai cepat-cepat mengambil handphonenya, menelpon ambulance, Sai dipenuhi emosi yang tidak dia ketahui, dia takut, sedih, dan marah. Di seberang sana, pihak rumah sakit harus berkali kali memanggilnya agar sai focus pada pertanyaan mereka seputar alamat dan kondisi korban.

Saat pihak seberang mengkonfirmasi keberangkatan mereka, tangan Sai yang memegang handphone jatuh, lunglai di sisi tubuhnya, dia membiarkan handphonenya terjatuh ke lantai.

Matanya tidak dapat berpindah dari sosok Kaizo yang memeluk tubuh Fang, memohon-mohon agar adiknya membuka matanya, tangan Kaizo meraba tangan adiknya, lehernya, sikunya, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan yang sepertinya telah lenyap sejak lama.

Sai memberanikan mendekat dan melihat dari mana darah itu keluar, tidak jauh dari tubuh Fang yang pucat, sebilah pisau panjang tergeletak, bilahnya mengkilat kemerahan terkena cahaya redup rembulan. Sai berlutut di sisi Kaizo, pertama kalinya Sai melihat atasannya menangis penuh teror, bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan dan memohon-mohon, berkali-kali nama Fang keluar dari bibir itu, namun yang dipanggil hanya menatap kosong.

Neraka, hanya itu yang dapat menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Sai dan Kaizo, saat pihak medis datang, mereka segera memindahkan tubuh Fang ke dalam ambulance, mereka berusaha menutup pendarahan, pendarahan yang berasal dari luka tikaman di perut, tidak hanya sekali namun tiga kali, mereka berusaha membangkitkan jantung yang telah berhenti berdetak itu, namun tidak ada satupun cara untuk dapat membangkitkan Fang dari kematiannya.

Fang dinyatakan telah tewas, jauh sebelum mencapai rumah sakit.

Bahkan hingga kematiannya Fang tidak dapat meninggalkan rumah itu, Kaizo membangun sebuah pavilion untuk makam adiknya, di halaman belakang mereka yang ditumbuhi dengan bunga kesukaan Fang. Pemakaman tersunyi yang pernah Sai hadiri. Hanya ada dia dan Kaizo dan beberapa orang suruhan Kaizo untuk mengatur pemakamannya. Sunyi tanpa tangis dan salam perpisahan.

Kaizo tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup setelah itu. Sai berusaha menarik Kaizo dari duka namun Kaizo membangun tembok besar di dalam dirinya.

Entah kenapa Sai merasakan kemarahan. Dia marah kepada Kaizo yang mengurung Fang, dia marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sai tidak menyadari dia menjauh dari Kaizo semenjak kematian Fang. Sejak dia melihat bayangan Fang kecil yang berlarian mengejar kucing liar, Sai memutuskan untuk pergi dari mansion itu dan kembali ke apartment lamanya, meninggalkan Kaizo yang berduka.

Kaizo absen dari posisinya yang membuat Sai harus mengisinya sementara waktu, kesibukkannya menggantikan posisi Kaizo membuat Sai lupa akan dukanya, hari hari sibuknya yang sering dia kutuk sekarang menjadi hari yang dinanti natikannya, dia tidak keberatan lembur hanya demi menutup kemarahannya yang belum padam sebelumnya.

Tanpa sai sadari hampir sebulan semenjak kepergian Fang, dan dia baru menyadari dia belum menemui Kaizo sama sekali semenjak pemakaman Fang. Sai sedang bersandar diruang kerjanya, mengerjakan berkas berkas yang memuakkan, tangannya membuka laci meja kerjanya, mencari isi stapler hanya untuk menemukan kacamata yang hendak dia hadiahkan untuk Fang.

Dukanya kembali seketika, pekerjaannya diacuhkan sementara tangannya meraba kacamata itu, dan bersamaan dengan itu rasa bersalah tiba tiba menikamnya. Sai meraih handphone disaku celananya, menekan nomor yang sangat diingatnya.

Suara sambungan berjalan lama, Kaizo sepertinya enggan menerima panggilannya, tapi Sai mencobanya berkali kali, hingga dipanggilan kelima, suara Kaizo muncul dari seberang sana.

"Hei," ucap Sai memulai panggilan "Maaf aku baru menghubungi." Sai diam sejenak "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." jawab Kaizo pendek.

"Baguslah." ucap Sai.

Hening… walaupun panggilan masih berlangsung, tidak ada dari mereka yang yakin ingin mengatakan apa.

"Terimakasih mau menggantikanku." ucap Kaizo.

"Tidak masalah." balas Sai "Aku akan ke sana hari ini, setelah pekerjaan selesai, mungkin agak larut."

Kaizo terdiam sebelum menjawab "Ya, tentu saja, silakan."

Dengan itu percakapan mereka berakhir, Sai meletakkan handphonenya, dia sedikit takut untuk kembali ke mansion itu, dia merindukan Fang, dia ingin melihatnya tapi jika iya dia melihatnya, hatinya akan terasa ditembus oleh tombak beracun, sakit akibat racun kesedihan itu akan menyebar tidak ada habisnya hingga akan membawanya kepada kematian.

Seperti biasa, Sai lembur, namun begitu, pekerjaannya cepat selesai karena hampir sebulan ini dia terus terusan lembur hingga pekerjaannya tidak ada yang tertumpuk, dia selesai pukul sebelas malam dan segera pergi ke mansion Kaizo.

Dia memasuki mobilnya, mengecek handphonenya sejenak dan menemukan pesan suara dari Kaizo, Sai menyalakan mobilnya, bersamaan memutar pesan suara itu, dia membiarkan pesan itu terputar menemani perjalanannya.

Awalnya hanya keheningan panjang dan suara napas mengisi pesan suara itu, hingga suara Kaizo akhirnya muncul

...

_Aku terus melihatnya, dia masih di sini, terkurung di sini…_

_Dan itu semua adalah salahku…._

_Dia memandangku Sai, Fang memandangku sekarang, kau tahu aku akan memberikan apapun untuknya, aku berusaha menanyakan apa yang dia inginkan, dia hanya diam…_

_Kenapa dia diam? Kenapa dia tidak menjawabku?_

_Kenapa dia memandangku dengan tatapan itu, lembut sekali… untuk seorang bajingan seperti diriku…_

_Sai, mungkin kau tidak tahu dulu aku pernah mengatakan pada Fang kalau aku berharap dia mati bersama orangtua kami… bodohnya bukan? Aku tidak sadar aku sedang menipu diri sendiri…_

_Aku… aku tidak bermaksud… bukan itu maksudku, aku begitu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadarinya. Jika saja Fang pergi bersama orangtuaku waktu itu, aku tidak akan memiliki tujuan hidup, dan sekarang satu-satunya tujuan hidupku sudah meninggalkanku._

Suara isakan mengisi pesan suara itu.

_Aku… aku membuka rekaman kamera pengawas yang kupasang di kamar Fang, aku melihat bagaimana dia mencabut nyawanya sendiri dengan pisau itu, dia… dia terlihat…_

Kaizo menggerang frustasi.

_Aku melihat kubangan darah itu di mana mana, di kamarku, di halaman, di ruang makan, aku bisa melihat tubuh Fang terkapar di mana-mana_

_Aku harap dia masih di sini, bukan hanya bayangan, aku ingin dia di sini di depanku, tersenyum dan berlarian riang, aku ingin memeluknya lagi, aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi, aku ingin bersamanya lagi…_

...

Sebuah alarm menyala di dalam kepala Sai, dia mematikan pesan suara itu, Sai menginjak gas dalam-dalam, menuju ke mansion itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sai menyadari kesalahan besar macam apa yang telah dia perbuat, meninggalkan Kaizo sendiri di mansion itu. Dia membiarkan Kaizo memenjarakan dirinya sendiri meuju kegelapan yang mematikan.

Saat Sai sampai di mansion itu, entah kenapa bangunan itu terlihat mati, Fang seperti menjadi jantung tempat itu, kepergian Fang juga menjadi akhir dari kehidupan mansion indah itu.

Sai cepat-cepat membuka pintu depan, melangkahi tangga menuju kamar Kaizo, hanya untuk menemukan kamar itu kosong, Sai berbalik, tahu kemana dia harus pergi, Sai menuju kamar Fang. Dengan napas yang masih memburu dia memutar kenop pintu, membanting pintu itu untuk terbuka.

Gelap. Kamar itu gelap, cahaya bulan sedikit menyusup ke dalam kamar itu hingga memungkinkan Sai untuk melihat sedikit sosok Kaizo yang terduduk di sisi ranjang Fang. Dia terlihat sedang bersandar dengan tangan terkulai.

"Kaizo?" panggil Sai seraya mendekatinya.

Langkah Sai terhenti sejenak saat menyadari dia sedang melangkah dibekas kubangan darah Fang, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk melewatinya.

Semakin dekat jarak antara Sai dan Kaizo semakin sosok Kaizo terlihat jelas. Saat matanya menangkap sosok itu sepenuhnya, Sai menjerit. Dia hanya ingin menjerit, sosok yang duduk dikursi itu memang Kaizo, wajahnya ditetesi oleh darah yang keluar dari lubah didahinya. Sebuah pistol berada tepat di bawah tangan yang terkulai itu.

Kaizo telah menyusul Fang.

Sai menggeleng, mengusir memori buruk itu, dia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana jasad Kaizo, namun justru memori itu muncul tiba-tiba, sosok Fang yang tengah menyesap teh juga musnah, kursi dan meja di taman bunga itu sekarang kosong.

Sai ingat bagaimana dia terisak isak menangisi kematian Kaizo, dadanya dibuat sakit karena tidak bisa bernapas, membuat Sai menangis hingga tersujud tepat di bekas genangan darah Fang. Ia berteriak mengeluarkan kesedihannya, dia mengutuk diri sendiri karena begitu bodoh membiarkan Kaizo menderita seorang diri, dia bodoh membiarkan seseorang yang dia anggap keluarga itu tenggelam dalam duka dan kegilaannya, Sai merasa seorang diri, dia selalu sebatang kara namun saat melihat jasad Kaizo dia merasakan kesepian yang tiada tara.

Di surat wasiatnya, Kaizo menurunkan perusahaan untuk Sai, Sai pernah melihat surat wasiat itu sebelumnya, nama Fang mengisi dokumen itu sebelumnya, namun entah kapan dan sejak kapan nama itu telah diisi dengan Namanya.

Sai memutuskan untuk mengubur Kaizo tepat disisi Fang, itu yang Kaizo inginkan bukan? untuk berada didekat Fang, maka dari itu Sai menguburnya disisi Fang, agar kakak beradik itu tidak terpisah lagi, Sai berharap walaupun dia tidak dapat melihatnya, dia sangat berharap mereka Bahagia sekarang. Dan entah kenapa dia sebenarnya ingin ikut.

Dua tahun kematian mereka, tidak sekalipun bayangan Kaizo muncul, Sai cukup merindukannya sehingga kadang berharap agar bayangannya muncul.

Sai meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari halaman luas berbunga itu, sudah cukup hari ini dia bercengkrama dengan keluarganya, saatnya kembali mencari anak anak yang dapat dia rubah nasibnya, memberikan mereka kebahagian persis seperti apa yang Kaizo dan Fang berikan padanya.

the end

* * *

haloooo... efek nonton BBB terus berlanjut ke Tangled, jadi kepengen nulis yang cerita yang dikurung kurung deh hehehe

semoga waktu kalian terhibur ya dengan fanfic ini, dan mungkin saya akan mengeluarkan epilognya nanti


End file.
